LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P1/Transcript
(Garrick and the heroes exit the portal, taking them to a barren landscape as they walk up to a large metal gate) Garrick: Hey! (No response) Garrick: I'm home! (A masked figure armed with a laser rifle approaches atop the gate and looks at the group) ???: Well i'll be...Hey, open her up! Vons has brought us visitors! (The gates slowly open, revealing a surprising sight) Lenius: Oh my god... (The gates reveal a large, bustling village full of people dressed in desert clothing walking around, visiting shopkeep stands, talking, singing songs and dancing. The heroes walk in and look around as they realize what these people are) Daniel: These aren't people...These are Shadows. Garrick: Not exactly young one. These are my people. Lenius: What?! (Garrick turns to the group) Garrick: They're called The Renegades. I took them in after their last village was destroyed. They've been exiled from the Shadowrealm and have no where else to go. (Cloe turns to see a young girl being treated by a Medic) Cloe: What happened to her? (Garrick looks over at the little girl, worried) Garrick: *sigh* Her parents were killed a few days ago in a robbery, she just got here yesterday. She's hyperthermic, dehydrated and starved. We've got her on extra rations and medical support. Daniel: Who did it? Garrick: Darkwalkers, same guys who took out The Renegade's last village. Seris: What did you say? Garrick: The Darkwalkers. (Seris looks at the girl stunned) Seris: No...It can't be. Cloe: What's wrong Seris? Seris: I... I used to run with The Darkwalkers... Not too long ago. Daniel: What? Seris: I was betrayed by my friend, Daniel Sacro. He shot me and let me get arrested. That's...how I got here. Nagisa: Damn. Seris: Yeah... We use to do various jobs for our boss together. His betrayal was... Well you saw how I was when we met. Cloe: Who did you work for? Seris: Jabba. Lenius: The Hutt? Seris: Yep. Jane: Blegh... Hutts... Marion: Still, this does tells us a few things. Brody: You haven't told us how you know Mick. Garrick: All in due time Brody. There's more you and everyone here must see. Lenius: Well, we should be careful. There's no- (Lenius's starts coughing violently) Brody: Lenius? (Lenius falls to the ground coughing) Garrick: Lenius! (Seris, Brody, Garrick and Cloe rush to help Lenius, who continues coughing before a bit of blood ends up flying out of his mouth) Daniel: Shit, he's bad! Garrick: I'll take him to the medical center, you guys wait here! (Lenius is seen on the ground. It then cuts to his point of view as Garrick kneels down to pick him up.) Garrick: You'll be okay man... (Lenius blacks out. He then wakes up at the door of the medbay as Garrick helps him over) Garrick: Alright, here it is. Step right in, we'll be waiting. (Lenius's breathing is heard labored as he enters the medbay as Garrick walks away. Lenius then stumbles and supports himself on the desk, catching the secretary off guard) Secretary: Can I help you? Lenius: Doc...I need...need a doctor. (The secretary rings an intercom) Secretary: Wait there. (The medic comes out of his room and sees Lenius) Medic: Here, step on in sir. (Lenius stumbles in and sits down in the chair as the medic sits next to him) Medic: Now, what seems to be the trouble. What appear to be the symptoms? Lenius: Well I'm sure you've heard them, I'm coughing, can barely breath right now... (The medic uses a small light to inspect Lenius's eyes) Medic: Any blood? Lenius: Sometimes. Medic: Alright, open wide for me. (Lenius opens his mouth and uses a light to look around. He then turns the light off and walks to a drawer, pulling out a syringe) Medic: One last thing, I need a sample of blood. Lenius: Sure... (The medic takes a blood sample from Lenius and releases it under a microscope. What he sees scares him) Medic: My god... Lenius: What...What is it? (The medic washes his hands) Medic: It's not good news. Lenius: Well, I guessed that. (The medic finishes drying himself off before turning to Lenius) Lenius: You've been infected with Shadow Toxin. (The news surprises Lenius) Lenius: How wha...What do you mean...? Medic: Well, you're very sick. This strain seems to be a...progressive disease. My guess is that you got it during a fight. Was there any recent clash you had that involved making fluid contact with anything? (Lenius then realizes) Lenius: Specter...Specter stabbed me during our last fight. His blades must've been tipped with it....Is there...a cure? Medic: Unfortunately, no. Usually everyone infected with it is dead within seconds. This one seems designed to be slow and painful. But...Well, the best thing is rest. Getting somewhere warm and dry, you think you can do that? Lenius: Sure, I can just take my summers in my country club in California. NO! It's not possible... (The medic lights a cigarette) Medic: Well... (The medic blows out some smoke) Medic: Like I said I'm...I'm real sorry. Lenius: Yeah well, at least you tried. (Lenius gets up) Medic: Wait. (The medic pulls out another syringe) Medic: Let me give you a bit more energy for today. (The medic injects the serum into Lenius's arm and sends him off. Lenius walks out toward the group as he begins to reflect on his life, causing voices of the past to be heard) Luna: He's my son...We have to help him! Delanis: Who made you two the messiah to these lost souls? (Lenius continues walking as he begins to cough a bit) Allen: I see now that the Multiverse we live in is not the perfect place we see it to be...You taught me that Leni. (Lenius walks before he looks out a hole in the gate, seeing a deer that looks back at him. They stare for a bit before the deer runs off into the sand clouds as Lenius meets up with the group) Cloe: Hey, he's back! Seris: Well...What happened? (Lenius stares on silent. He then falls to his knees and begins to tear up.) Lenius: I...I-I'm...dying... (The others are shocked) Garrick: What...? Lenius: Shadow Toxin from Specter's dagger. I don't think I have long left. Seris: You can't die man, we still need you. Lenius: Trust me Seris, I don't like it either. But this is how it must be. Seris: How the fuck is this supposed to be it?! Daniel: Seris, chill man. Seris: It's fucking stupid Daniel! Lenius: Seris that's enough! I know we've been through hell just to get here, but this isn't so bad...for me at least. Cloe: How? Lenius: All these years have gone by...I've lost so much in those times. My wife, my kid...Allen. I always knew my time would come, just not in the way I didn't expect. Garrick: Well, as long as you've got time...I'd say use it the best you can. (Lenius stands and smiles at Garrick) Lenius: You know, you're right Garrick...I can't give up, not yet at least. Garrick: Good. Now then, come on. I have something to show you all. (The group starts walking) Daniel: What is it? Garrick: My home. A little gift from the Creators of this Multiverse. (The group walks away. The scene then cuts to a view of a pair of binoculars before showing the binoculars being used by an unknown figure dressed in desert camouflage clothing and armor. Another scout then walks up to him) ???: Sir, the men are in position all around the city. Ready to move on your mark. (The scout looks at the other trooper and looks at the city) ???: Prepare the ambush. I'll give the signal when it's time. (The other scout leaves) ???: Our boys are gonna eat good tonight! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2